They arent so bad after all
by weirdgirl1
Summary: its summer already and grojband is forced to go to a beach house with the newmans for the entire summer what will happen romance, drama, truth or dare ocs? read to find out! suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Weirdgirl1: okay so I'm new at this and I don't have the best critical skills so help me out please so Laney it's your cue.

Laney: yea weirdgirl1 doesn't own grojband characters or any of the songs!

Weirdgirl1: yea I'm sad

Trina: Get on with it freak

Weirdgirl1: shut up already!

_No __**one's**__ p.o.v_

It was a calm day Laney was on the stage kin and kon were on the stage talking about cheese or something. Laney suddenly counts with her fingers saying," and 3, 2...and 1" suddenly Corey comes in looking like he's ready to kill. Both kin and kon looked at Laney questioningly and she just shrugs it off. Corey yells" IT ISNT FAIR!" "What isn't fair Corey?" asks kin. "oh yeah I have bad news." "What is it man?" "we have to go to a summer beach house with the newmans!", kon looks as if he is about to pass out kin is just paralyzed and laney looks like a death-screaming time bomb that can erupt at any minute with hate. "WHAT! Core we can barely stand the Newmans let alone talk why do we have to go to a beach house with them?!"Asks Laney. Suddenly the Newmans walk in, "because my parents want us to get along you dork"says a very familiar blue-headed beanie wearing girl. Ignoring that comment Laney says "fine but I will not like it". Corey looks at her in shock and anger, shock because she let the comment go easily anger because well she didn't "fight" back.

**Beach house transition!**

_Laney's pov _

I hate this having to spend the entire summer with a newman. At least I get to be with core! When we got to the beach house it was HUGE and I am not exaggerating! Its actually a miracle core is even ok with us talking to each other. Kin is talking to kim and kon and konnie are talking about something. Carrie, core, len-nerd, and me glared at each other. When we finally stepped out we ran into the so-called beach house it was huge like a mansion. We started checking out the bedrooms and everything else. There were about 3 bedrooms(lol I might exaggerate a bit) if you can even call them that. I liked the green one that had a king-sized bed and a dresser. It also had 2 private bathrooms (lol see what I mean). We all finally gathered in the living room that had a giant flat-screen TV and an awesome couch. We all decided in hwta rooms we are all going to be in. kin kon and core in one room and carrie kim konnie in the other room which leaves me and lennerd to the green room. Wait….WHAT THE-


	2. Chapter 2 lenny's pov?

Weirdgirl1: okay so sorry it's been a long time since I updated this story and yeah I need more reviews please if that's not too much to ask! Oh and special thanks to

**Nelly and lennyxlaney also color3grojband! Last but not least dragonsrule91!**

Laney: c'mon we have to roll this stuff up!

Weirdgirl1: ok so Laney if you please!

Laney: she doesn't own grojband or any songs!

_Laney's pov_

F*CK! I can't be stuck with that dork oh my god noooo! Ok so let me give a rerun of everyone's actions. Corey is about to blow kin and kon aren't paying attention to him and the Newmans are stricken with fear at what might happen now. Well I hate my life.

_No one's pov_

"WHAT!" Both Laney and Lenny yell, "Sorry guys its only 3 rooms ", says Carrie. Laney then walks up to the green room. They hear yelling smashing and a vase being thrown. (A/n 0^0) They then start to be creeped out, so they slowly walk away from the door just in case… well you know. After that Laney comes out as if none of those noises were ever heard. She then says, "Fine ill share a room with lennerd."Everybody sighed in relief. After that everybody started to talk calmly…. Except Carrie, Corey, Lenny, and Laney. They didn't talk, so silence around them filled the air. It was soon ended by Carrie who said," ok garbage band I have an of- NEVER CARRIE NEVEEERR!" stahp and let me finish! Okay I have an offer how bout we make a truce for the rest of the summer only? "okay keep talking "we can be friends only for the summer"

_Lenny's pov_

I don't mind Carrie's offer it's not so bad especially since I'm with my crush. I know what you're thinking. 'of course you would Lenny but Carrie would never date you and blah blah!' it's not Carrie its laney. I know shocker but I gave up on Carrie months ago I finally accepted that she wasn't going to like me back. But no I didn't just like Laney because she was my second choice… well kind of but because she has a lot of qualities a guy wants. She's pretty, has awesome bass playing skills, knows how to cook, and she is never so clingy and whiney! She also likes horror movies. "Lens! LENS!" OH WHAT! I fell back on my chair. "Dude what happened you spaced out c'mon get up!" I saw Corey cracking up Laney looking worried and care concerned. I smiled sheepishly and said," I'm fine I just spaced out on something." I was spacing out on Laney! Can you guess what happened next Carrie blurted out hey lens why you looking at that grojdork like that?! Then Laney turned around with a blush on her face! OH MY GOD I LENNY SILL MADE LANEY PENN-


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay so here's what I might need: 2oc's that you will name after yourself description likes, and dislikes. I'm guessing you know the rest. Now I will message you if I find that oc okay I need a female and male. They will be included in the plot I will also give you all credit saying that oc isn't mine. Sorry I haven't updated I've been up on homework tests and every other excuse the teachers have for me! Anyways I'm thinking on a plot that will probably be long for you guys as an I'm so fricken sorry! Also I want to know who wants truth or dare if so message me! Again I'm so sorry! T^T I'm in love with pomegranates just want you guys to know! Peace out **


End file.
